Virtually all chemical, biological and biochemical research depends upon the ability of the investigator to determine the direction of her research by assaying reaction mixtures for the presence or absence of a particular chemical species within the reaction mixture. In a simple case, the rate or efficiency of a reaction is assayed by measuring the rate of production of the reaction product, or the depletion of a reaction substrate. Similarly, interactive reactions, e.g., binding or dissociation reactions are generally assayed by measuring the amount of bound or free material in the resultant reaction mixture.
For certain reactions, the species of interest, or a suitable surrogate, is readily detectable and distinguishable from the remainder of the reagents. Thus, in order to detect such species, one merely needs to look for it. Often, this is accomplished by rendering a reaction product optically detectable and distinguishable from the reagents by virtue of an optical signaling element or moiety that is only present or active on the product or the substrate. By measuring the level of optical signal, one can directly ascertain the amount of product or remaining substrate.
Unfortunately, many reactions of particular interest do not have the benefit of having a readily available surrogate reagent that produces signal only when subjected to the reaction of interest. For example, many reactions that are of great interest to the biological research field do not subject their reagents to the types of modifications that can give rise to substantial optical property changes. Researchers have attempted to engineer substrates, which give rise to optical property changes. For example, typical binding reactions between two molecules result in a bound complex of those molecules. However, even when one member of the binding pair is labeled, the formation of the complex does not generally give rise to an optically detectable difference between the complex and the labeled molecule. As a result, most binding assays rely upon the immobilization of one member or molecule of the binding pair. The labeled molecule is then contacted with the immobilized molecule, and the immobilizing support is washed. Following washing, the support is then examined for the presence of the labeled molecule, indicating binding of the labeled component to the unlabeled, immobilized component. Vast arrays of different binding member pairs are often prepared in order to enhance the throughput of the assay format. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,854 to Pirrung et al.
Alternatively, in the case of nucleic acid hybridization assays, researchers have developed complementary labeling systems that take advantage of the proximity of bound elements to produce fluorescent signals, either in the bound or unbound state. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,668,648, 5,707,804, 5,728,528, 5,853,992, and 5,869,255 to Mathies et al. for a description of FRET dyes, and Tyagi et al. Nature Biotech. 14:303–8 (1996), and Tyagi et al., Nature Biotech. 16:49–53 (1998) for a description of molecular beacons.
As noted above, binding reactions are but one category of assays that generally do not produce optically detectable signals. Similarly, there are a number of other assays whose reagents and/or products cannot be readily distinguished from each other, even despite the incorporation of optically detectable elements. For example, kinase assays that incorporate phosphate groups onto phosphorylatable substrates do not generally have surrogate substrates that produce a detectable signal upon completion of the phosphorylation reaction. Instead, such reactions typically rely upon a change in the structure of the product, which structural change is used to separate the reactants from the product. The separated product is then detected. As should be apparent, assays requiring additional separation steps can be extremely time consuming and less efficient, as a result of losses during the various assay steps.
It would generally be desirable to be able to perform the above-described assay types without the need for solid supports, additional separation steps, or the like. The present invention meets these and a variety of other important needs.